


Ever Read A Fanfic Like That?

by Merrydith



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fanfiction, Humor, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut, Some Fluff, angst if you squint, bantz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrydith/pseuds/Merrydith
Summary: He might be drunk, but he knew a bad idea when he heard it. He wasn’t going to let his best friend read a smutty fic to him like some bloody bedtime story. He remembered the Tumblr tag video and even that was too much...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are works of fiction and no copyright infringement is intended. I do not own Dan or Phil and as far as I know, this never happened. <3
> 
> Reading Time: 00:49:48
> 
>  
> 
> This is what happens when University is canceled because of snow. Whoopsy.

“Dan, what are you doing?” Phil turned over to his best friend and flatmate who was chuckling into his sleeve, absorbed by his sofa crease as usual. “I’m trying to write emails and you’re over there cracking up. Mind sharing with the class?”

The boys had spent most of their day working on this, that, or the other, trying to squeeze at least one productive day into their week.

Dan just shook his head and nibbled on his sweater paw like he hadn’t just snorted while trying not to laugh too loudly. Phil rolled his eyes and he leaned over a bit to get a glimpse of Dan’s screen. His best friend was too fast though and he leaned over to the right in an effort to hide his browser. He turned the laptop away from Phil and just shook his head more.

“Trust me. It’s probably not funny. I’m just…” He trailed off his sentence, trying to move past the subject. Phil glared at him, readjusting his position on the couch. He was closer to Dan now, but to be fair, he was rather far from his flatmate, to begin with, and they were normally pretty close. He slumped down and refocused on his own computer screen, trying to get a small glance at what Dan was doing from the corner of his eye, but Dan had settled on Tumblr and Phil assumed that whatever he was laughing at was far gone.

Hours passed, as they usually did, quickly and quietly. The sun was going down and the flat’s lounge was getting darker by the second. Neither of them bothered to stand and turn on the light but when Phil looked up from his computer screen because he felt the rumble in his tummy, he noticed the lack of illumination coming from their lamp.

“Watch your eyes,” Phil warned before reaching over and hitting the lights. Dan winced a bit dramatically and blinked a few times. He had sunken down and assumed his most extreme browsing position. Phil looked over and scoffed. “God, at this rate, you really _will_ need that neck exam.”

“Oh shut up. My posture is better than yours.”

“I can’t help that!” Phil argued. His posture was fine, thank you very much.

“Don’t worry, Phil. When I get to be as old as you, I’ll probably have bad posture too.” Dan joked, earning a shove in the side from Phil who was pretending to pout. Dan abruptly shut his laptop and stretched out, letting his neck realign itself with the rest of his body. “You hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“Pizza?”

“Yeah.” Phil mindlessly answered, his stomach thanking him with a low rumble. He was grateful that his best friend and he had similar eating habits. Neither of them went hungry because one of them was always suggesting food, even when one forgot they needed it in the first place.

Phil watched Dan open their pizza app and order their usual pizzas, expecting a thirty minute delivery time as usual.

“I wonder which pizza guy it’ll be this time.” Phil verbally pondered. He hadn’t intended to say it out loud, but he knew Dan was always amused by his inside thoughts anyway. “Reckon it’ll be the one with the freckles?”

“Who, the ginger?” Dan said bluntly. He had ditched the laptop, but now he was scrolling through Tumblr again on his phone. Phil didn’t see how this made sense, but he didn’t say anything because he knew how irritated Dan got when Phil pointed these things out.

“Yeah. The ginger.” Phil confirmed. “The one you said you wanted to put into a jar.”

“I do.”

“I know.” Phil rolled his eyes, placing his laptop on the coffee table, and wandering back to his bedroom to grab a blanket. Say what you want about London, but the heating barely worked in their flat. As he returned with his blanket cape, he glanced over Dan’s shoulder as he sat down. Dan was on his phone still, but instead of Tumblr, Phil saw a white screen with an enormous amount of text. It wasn’t like Dan to casually read something, so curious and without thinking, Phil yanked the phone from Dan’s grasp and leaned over to the other side of the couch before Dan could even yelp.

“Hey!” he screeched, clambering on top of Phil in an effort to get his phone out from Phil’s grasp. “Give that back!”

“I will! I will! I just want to see what you’re reading!” Phil claimed, trying to read the tiny letters while the younger boy shook him. “What is Dan Howell reading in his spare time? Hm?”

Dan realized after a few moments that he wasn’t going to be able to reach the phone in Phil’s grasp so he stopped trying and crossed his arms, pouting. Phil took this time to lower his outstretched limb and bring the phone to his face. He scanned over the block of text and immediately covered his mouth with his hand.

“No way.”

“Shut up. You grabbed the phone. This is your fault,” Dan grumbled, his eyes scanning the room and his face kind of turning pink. Phil couldn’t believe it. “I was just reading it for a second.”

“No, no. Don’t lie to me, Danny. It says here you’re reading chapter nine!” Phil chuckled, scanning over the text until a familiar word popped off the page. “And it’s a smutty one!”

Dan’s face went completely red and he sunk in his seat.

“I can’t believe you’re reading fanfiction right now.” Phil tossed Dan’s phone back into his lap and shook his head. “I knew you were trash but I didn’t realize you were _that_ kind of trash.”

Dan stayed silent, not making eye contact. Phil was joking and Dan knew it. But this was too funny. Both of them told each other that they stayed far away from the stuff. It was really weird, reading things about yourself, sex and the like, written by 12-year-olds.

“Whatever, let me know if it’s any good. Maybe I’ll read it.” Phil mocked, reaching for the remote and switching on the TV. He saw the other boy scoop up his phone and exit from his reading, then go back to Tumblr. He said nothing. They watched some cable while they waited for the doorbell and Dan offered to get it when it did. Phil was very hungry. He was surprised they hadn’t thought to order something sooner, and it didn’t help that the pizza guy was fifteen minutes late. “Was it the ginger?”

“No,” Dan said dejectedly. “It was that lady that prefers you to answer the door.”

“Ah.” Phil knew the one. The one that always insisted that Phil didn't tip her. Dan didn’t understand it because she wasn’t even a phan. She just really liked the way Phil spoke. “Well, thanks for braving that storm.”

“Yeah.” Dan nodded and plopped the two pizzas on the coffee table, venturing to the kitchen. “You want a glass of Ribena?”

“Um…” Phil looked at his pizza and bit his lip. He wasn’t really in the mood for the fruity drink, but he was kind of in the mood for a good beer. “Do we have any drinks?”

Dan popped his head back into the lounge. “I just said…we have Rib-”

“I mean alcohol.” Phil clarified, rolling his eyes at the younger boy.

“Um…” Dan squinted and looked at the kitchen like he’d be able to find out by glancing. “Maybe? I’ll check the back of the fridge.”

Dan disappeared again and Phil opened his pizza box. He could hear a bit of movement coming from the kitchen and he hoped that meant Dan found something.

His theories were confirmed when Dan returned with a six pack of beer.

“I don’t know where this came from, but it was behind our carrots.”

“We have carrots?”

“Yes, Phil. We bought them two weeks ago for that stir fry we never made,” Dan reminded him as Phil opened a beer.

“Right, sorry.”

“Me too. Could have been a good stir fry.” He picked up his own slice and they started their meal on the sofa.

 

-

 

Once they both finished as much pizza as they possibly could, Phil offered to go put away the leftovers. He was being nice because Dan had let him pick the channel they watched while they ate. He turned off the TV because an infomercial started and he brought the boxes to the kitchen, leaving Dan on the sofa rubbing his belly.

Phil took the remaining pizza and sorted it into bags, putting it into the fridge where they could eat it as a midnight snack. He could save it for the morning (because who didn’t like cold pizza for breakfast?) but he knew if he did that, he couldn’t have his cereal and they had _just_ gone shopping.

When Phil wandered back into the lounge, he noticed that he felt a bit light on his feet. He had downed half of the beer and Dan had downed the other half. Six bottles of beer were not enough to make two grown men drunk, but Phil had always been a light-weight and it seemed he was feeling it a bit. Before he sat down, he glanced over Dan’s shoulder again and saw the white screen with the blocks of text.

“Seriously, Dan. Why are you reading that?” Phil asked. He was joking with Dan the first time but now he was genuinely curious. Dan rarely did anything without a reason. He might as well hear him out. “I’m not judging. I’m just wondering.”

Dan looked up from his phone and glared at Phil in a skeptical manner. Phil knew his best friend was trying to tell if he was lying but after a few seconds of deciding, he answered honestly.

“I think it’s pretty good.” He admitted, returning his eyes to the text. He said nothing else and Phil raised his eyebrows.

“Oh yeah?” Phil indulged him since Dan seemed to be serious. Not to mention, he was a tad tipsy. Leaning over the other boy’s shoulder to read what was on the screen, he pointed to an obscene word. “This is smut, Dan.”

Dan glared at him again and sighed. “Yeah, I know. This one is. I’m reading a series. This is chapter eleven. It happens to be a smutty one.”

Phil actually couldn’t believe his ears. Dan was reading and _enjoying_ fanfiction about the two of them.

“Does it not…weird you out that it’s…” Phil pursed his lips. “Me?”

Dan was silent, his eyes still scanning the page, then he looked over at Phil.

“This isn’t you. It’s a different version of you.” Dan pointed to the screen. “You would never say that.”

 

> _“Doesn’t that feel good babyboy? Me inside you while you plead for more.”_

Phil’s stomach dropped. No, he’d never say that.

“But you’re reading it because…you like _that_ version of me?” Phil was confused.

“I guess.” He sighed and dropped the phone. “It’s creative writing, Phil. These people are just expressing the ideas in their head and they want an audience. So they write a fic about two people who live on a lizard farm and fall in love. The fact that they happen to have our names is irrelevant.”

Phil watched Dan as he explained, sort of understanding, however, he wasn’t sure he could get behind it.

“Some of them are actually really funny.” Dan smiled, gesturing at his laptop. “I was reading one earlier that-”

“Was that what you were laughing about?” Phil filled in the blanks, Dan shooting him a confused glance before remembering what happened.

“Y-yeah.” He stumbled, shaking his head. “That fic was about a marriage proposal.”

“How is that funny?”

“Well…” Dan hesitated like he wasn’t going to say anything, but he kept going because Phil looked interested now. To be fair, he was. He never thought about fanfiction in that way. He just thought of it as a little creepy. “So fic-Dan was going to propose to fic-Phil. And he decided to put the ring in a cereal box.” Dan stared for a moment. “You know, ‘cause you like cereal-”

“Yeah, I get it.”

“Right…but then fic-Phil stole it and ate it all, ingesting the ring. So fic-Dan was freaking out and it was kind of hilarious.” Dan smiled at his own story, recalling what had happened. Phil cocked his head.

“So they aren’t all smut?”

“God no. But this one happens to be.” Dan pointed to his phone, picking it back up again and unlocking the screen. “It’s still good though. This author is decent.”

“She’s probably twelve, Dan.”

“So?”

“You’re twenty-five. Isn’t that a little-”

“Phil, I don’t care. Let me read in peace.” Dan said, sighing and focusing his eyes back on the screen. Phil tried to read over Dan’s shoulder, the text just big enough for him to make out.

 

> _Dan bent over the kitchen counter and begged Phil to take him, watching as Phil spanked him a few times for good measure._

“Holy shit,” Phil mumbled, taken aback by the content. Dan just turned his head and glared.

“Phil.”

“Sorry. Just…” Phil pointed at the sentence he read.

“And?”

Phil gulped. Dan was much kinkier than he thought. Not that he really ever thought about it.

Dan finished that one and he clicked on a suggested fic, one that was recommended in the comments and Phil shook his head.

“I need to be drunker for this.”

“Then get drunk,” Dan said flatly, looking away from his phone screen. “I could use one as well. We have some wine I think.”

“Do we?” Phil stood, motivated by that information.

“Left cupboard, behind the cereal.”

Phil went to the kitchen and found the bottle of wine that Louise had brought them during the last party they hosted. They hadn’t opened the bottle yet because they were saving it for a special occasion.

“Can we drink Louise’s?” Phil shouted, hoping Dan was cool with it.

“Yeah. I don’t care.”

Phil retrieved the bottle opener and took care of the cork, pouring them both generous glasses of wine before returning from the other room.

“Here.” He handed Dan a glass, observing that Dan had put his phone down and was waiting for Phil. He grabbed the glass from Phil’s grasp and took a sip. “Oh, so we’re reading it together now?”

“You don’t have to. You were reading over my shoulder so I figured-” Dan almost looked embarrassed that he had assumed Phil wanted to read with him. “We don’t have to.”

“No, I want to,” Phil answered. It wasn’t a lie. He did want to. He was curious now. And with a hefty glass of wine in his hands, he was not worried about the cringe factor. He might as well become more educated about their phandom. That had been on his bucket list anyway.

“Okay. Here, let’s start out with one that isn’t rated R.” Dan clicked away from the story that was pulled up and he scrolled through a few from the _fluff/humor_ tag. “Aha. How about this one?”

He leaned the phone over and tilted the screen so Phil could see the title.

“Phil and Dan find a Unicorn,” Phil read aloud. He grimaced and took a large gulp of his wine. “Are you kidding me?”

“Phil, this author is good. Just relax,” Dan ordered, his voice not changing from its usual tone. Dan was a chill guy and when they were lounging around the house like this, he never really raised his voice. He had no reason to. Phil could always hear him, even through the walls. “Tell me when you need me to scroll.”

Phil looked over Dan’s shoulder as they started to read the fic. They kept their reading in their heads and Phil found it amusing that they pretty much read at the same speed. Dan’s thumb would push up the words and Phil just kept reading. The fic was about Dan and Phil going hiking for Phil’s birthday and finding “the very last unicorn”, saving it and then for some reason falling in love at the end. Phil found himself rather immersed in his fic-self. Dan was right, the author seemed to know him pretty well. He would have said at least 80% of the things his fic-self said. Everything but the part where he fell in love with Dan.

“See? Not too bad.” Dan looked over to Phil who was drinking the last of his glass of wine. He hadn’t even noticed that he had done that. “Phil. You need to slow down.”

“What?” Phil looked up at Dan who was rather close to his face. Closer than he expected. And he was drunk. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes felt heavy.

“Oh my god, Phil. This is some strong wine. Did you drink it all?” Dan sat up, looking Phil in the eyes, noticing his drooping lids. Phil just nodded and kind of hiccuped. Dan shook his head and returned his eyes to the phone. “Well, maybe it’ll help you get through this next one.”

His eyes had gone wide and a slight smile tainted his lips. He brought his nearly full glass of wine to his lips, taking his own small sip. Phil made grabby hands at Dan’s glass but he moved it away super fast so Phil couldn’t catch it. Or maybe he was just moving really slowly.

Phil looked down at the phone and he felt his face go redder.

“Dan teaches Phil a Lesson: A Bondage Fic.” Phil read aloud, horrified by what he just read. “Dan, we aren’t reading this one.”

“No no look, see, there’s art to this one.” Dan pointed, clicking on the little link beside the text. It pulled up a drawing of Phil, naked as the day he was born, tied up and gagged. Dan was laughing.

“No! Stop!” Phil put his hand in front of the screen. He didn’t want to see that. “That is actual porn! Probably drawn by a 12-year-old!“

“Will you stop it with the 12-year-old thing?” Dan scolded, rolling his eyes and putting his phone down. “Don’t be a chicken. I know you get dirty behind your bedroom door. Don’t act like you’ve never seen bondage before.”

“Not on me!” Phil argued, the image still burned into his brain. “Someone had to think about that before they drew it! Someone was thinking about me naked, Dan!”

Dan gave him a look.

“Phil.” He put his hand on Phil’s shoulder. It knocked him back a little, not expecting the contact. “So many people think about us naked. Every day. I bet someone’s thinking about the two of us fucking right now, in fact.”

“Stop!” Phil whined, closing his ears with his palms. “That’s not holy!”

“Holy?” Dan laughed. Phil didn’t know why he said that. He wasn’t even that religious. He was too drunk to justify. But now Dan was poking him and taking another sip of his drink, giving him that smile and those big convincing eyes. “Come on, Philly. Just read the fic with me. It’ll be fun.”

Phil blinked back at him for a moment, his eyes definitely not in sync, sighing. He couldn’t say no to Dan. He’d never been able to. His best friend was his weak spot.

“Fine. But only for a little bit. If it gets too weird-”

“Then we’ll stop,” Dan promised, nodding and picking the phone back up. The picture briefly flashed on the unlocked screen before Dan left the page and found the text again. Phil tried to focus his eyes on the screen but they just wouldn’t do it. Dan started to scroll up and Phil reached out to fight Dan’s thumb. “What, what? What are you doing?”

Phil was fumbling and his head fell on Dan’s shoulder.

“I can’t.”

“Oh for God’s sake, Phil. We literally just started. Nobody has even talked about sex yet!” Dan was rolling his eyes. “Don’t be such a-”

“I can’t read,” Phil clarified once he realized Dan was scolding him. Dan stopped for a moment before he seemed to understand why Phil was declaring illiteracy.

“Oh ‘cause you’re drunk,” Dan said aloud, flashing Phil a look of pity as if it were a handicap. He thought for a moment, looking back at the text as Phil watched the boy think. “I’ll just read it to you.”

Phil shook his head immediately. He might be drunk, but he knew a bad idea when he heard it. He wasn’t going to let his best friend read a smutty fic to him like some bloody bedtime story. He remembered the Tumblr tag video and even that was too much.

“Oh come on, Phil!” Dan begged, for some reason _really_ wanting Phil to read this fic. He was probably at least buzzed by now. “You’re drunk! You won’t even remember in the morning.”

That isn’t true. Phil always remembered the bad decisions he made while he was drunk. Funny thing is, they almost always started with Dan saying _that_ phrase.

“No.” Phil crossed his arms, backed away from Dan and shook his head. Like some sort of toddler.

“ _Phil masturbated every night and Dan could hear him through the walls. It was keeping him from sleeping and he figured the only way to make him stop was to-_ ”

“Stop!” Phil squeaked, his hands covering his ears, shaking his head. “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Yes you do, yes you do,” Dan argued, laughing as he read on. “ _-was to catch him in the act. He would finally teach his flatmate a lesson. Dan loved Phil. Too bad Phil had no idea.”_

Dan snickered as Phil got red in the face. He didn’t like hearing his name in sentences like that. Not to mention coming from Dan’s mouth.

“So it’s one of _those_ fics.”

“ _Those_ fics?” Phil asked, at this point realizing that he was going to have to leave the room to make Dan stop. But even then, Dan would probably follow him. He was too drunk for this shit.

“Yeah, you know, the ones where one of us is secretly in love with the other,” Dan said it like he read them all the time. Phil’s eyes were wide open, focusing on Dan’s because he didn’t know where else to look. His best friend’s eyes seemed like a safe bet. “You don’t have a secret crush on me Phil, do you?”

“No!” Phil said, far too fast.

“Good. Because apparently, the only way to solve that problem is to fuck and find out.” Dan said, way too seriously. “And I’m not fucking you, Phil.”

Phil knew that but for some reason, his face still went red. Of course, Dan wouldn’t fuck him. They were just friends. So why did the thought make him blush?

“ _One night, after Dan heard Phil’s moans seep through the walls, he got out of his warm bed and ending up outside Phil’s cracked door,_ ” Dan read. “ _He could see the older boy in his room and on his bed, his hand moving furiously over his own cock and his head thrown back against the headboard._ ”

“Well, that’s inaccurate,” Phil mumbled, slapping a hand over his mouth and seeing Dan flash a wicked grin.

“What?” he asked while chuckling a bit. “What’s inaccurate?”

“That.” Phil pointed, shaking his head. “You can’t see my bed from just a crack in the door. I would see you.”

“It says your head is leaned back against the-”

“Well I wouldn’t do that,” Phil clarified. “And I always do it under the covers. Even if you could see inside without me catching you, you wouldn’t see my dick.”

Dan’s eyebrows were raised with intrigue.

“Okay, Phil. Whatever.” Dan pat Phil’s shoulder slightly and returned to the fic. _“Dan reached into his pants and grabbed his own cock in his hand, starting to stroke. There was something about the way Phil was glistening with sweat that made Dan harder. Harder than he usually was when he got off to the thought of Phil.”_

“I don’t glisten,” Phil argued, his arms crossing. “I don’t work _that_ hard.”

Dan gave him another look.

“Phil. Will you shut up?” He took another sip of his own wine and kept going. _“But Dan wasn’t very quiet and Phil noticed him outside the door. Instead of stopping, he looked directly at Dan’s mortified face and waved him inside the room. Dan hesitated, but he would never say no to his Senpai. Not when he was naked and beckoning him over. He could use this moment to show Phil how loud he was being.”_

“I wouldn’t-”

“We know!” Dan stopped him before he could go on, flashing him a look of annoyance. “Okay, clearly this isn’t you, Phil. It’s another version of you, remember? Relax and enjoy the story.”

Phil shrunk down into the couch, his head landing on Dan’s arm.

“Fine,” he pouted, letting Dan continue on for a bit while he stayed silent. The fic escalated and Phil was suddenly listening to Dan explain how his fic-self tied him up. Then he pulled up the photo again to explain the details.

“See, Phil?” Dan said, showing him the fanart like Phil was some kindergartener at a book club. “You wouldn’t be able to get out of this one.”

Phil looked at the image and glared.

“Yeah, I would!” he protested. He was drunk, but he was pretty sure he could untie himself from a rope bondage. Dan raised an eyebrow.

“Phil, I’m pretty sure these are specifically made so that you _can’t_ get out. I don’t think even you, the AmazingPhil, could get out of one of those.” Dan told him, his sass strong in his statement. Phil had always wanted to be a magician. If David Blaine could get out of a sealed box, he could get out of bondage ties.

“I bet you a whole pizza that I can.” Phil didn’t know why he said that, in fact, he wasn’t sure why he was even _thinking_ it. But the look that Dan shot him was nothing but challenging and the ridiculousness of the thought was ignored. Not to mention, Phil was joking…wasn’t he?

“We have rope, Phil.” He laughed. “I’ll go get it right now if you want to prove it.”

Phil stared blankly back at his friend. He was competitive in nature which was why their gaming channel did so well. But Phil didn’t like to forfeit, which was where the all-or-nothing bit came from. He may have been drunk, but that didn’t mean he was about to back down.

“Okay.” Phil agreed before he even thought about the words and he watched Dan’s face twist in shock.

“Seriously?” He lowered his phone and his eyebrows went up. “I was joking, you don’t-”

“No, come on. Tie me up.” Phil ordered, not stopping to think how wrong that must have sounded. Dan sat staring for one more moment until he nodded slightly, probably debating whether or not he should believe that his friend was serious.

“Alright.” He stood, glancing back at Phil and downing the rest of his glass in one solid gulp. He probably wanted to be drunker than he was before engaging in this activity. Dan liked a good challenge and here Phil was, presenting one. He ran off down the hallway to fetch the rope.

Phil waited patiently on the couch while he heard Dan digging around in their hallway closet. Obviously, the rope was bought as some prop for a video they never got around to making. Phil knew the one. It was blue, the color of his eyes, soft, and about a dime’s width thick. Phil was thinking of all the possible ways Dan could tie him up and in a way it was kind of-

“I got the rope.” Dan reappeared in the hallway, holding the feet of blue that Phil remembered so well. He walked slowly over to Phil who was staring right back at Dan’s eyes, his flatmate starting to wobble a little as while he stood still. “Where do you want to do this?”

Phil hesitated but he stood to his own unstable feet and pointed in the direction of their bedrooms and Dan raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not wriggling around on the floor, Dan. At least let me work on a comfortable surface,” Phil explained, not terribly interested in getting tied up on their lounge’s hardwood floor. Dan shrugged and they both wobbled down the hallway to Phil’s room where he hopped on the bed.

“Alright. Tell me when.” Dan smirked, pulling out his phone as well. He had pulled up an instructional diagram on how to tie someone up - you know, in _that_ way. It didn’t look terribly intricate from what Phil could see. Dan couldn’t figure all that out. Especially not under the influence. Phil gulped and nodded, gesturing to Dan that he could begin the horrible idea.

Dan hesitated.

“Um…” He looked like he didn’t know how to say what he was about to say. Phil egged him on with his quizzical eyes. “You might need to take off your shirt. This looks like it’s pretty tight and I don’t want to accidently ruin your button down.”

Phil looked down and noticed the nice shirt that he had chosen to wear that day. It had a collar and he had _just_ ironed it. Dan had a point. He reached for his chest and started to unbutton it, working his way down until it popped off and he shrugged it to the bed.

“Better?”

Dan shrugged and came towards him with the blue rope, smirking as he started to wrap it around Phil slowly, starting around the arms and the shoulders. He made sure it wasn’t terribly tight because he wasn’t trying to hurt Phil and Phil appreciated how gentle he was being. It was when he got to the lower half of his body, Phil stopped him.

“Wait, wait.”

Dan stopped, looking up and making eye contact while he waited for Phil to continue.

“I should take my jeans off.”

Dan blinked and his eyebrows furrowed.

“What?” he asked, shaking his head and taking a step back. “Why?”

“They’ll only get in the way. And I wore the tight ones today,” Phil complained, wiggling a little and reaching down to undo his button. Dan stepped back farther and brought his hands to his hips, waiting for the older boy to remove the denim and shimmy them off until only his boxers remained. Thank God he didn’t have some random boner right now. That would have been really awkward.

Dan didn’t seem bothered by any of this, his foot tapping lightly on the carpet in his room. They had seen each other in boxers before and Phil was comfortable with his body. Not to mention, he trusted Dan.

The ropes were a little itchy while he moved and he could see Dan’s eyes traveling over the rope that he had already tied.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Dan groaned out of nowhere. “What the fuck are we doing, Phil?”

As drunk as Phil was, he understood why Dan was asking. If a shipper caught wind of this, they’d be done for. But they were Dan and Phil. Random escapades were like their thing. And he was going to prove to his best friend that he could get out of this. How hard could it be?

“Just finish tying me up,” Phil urged Dan on with the movement of his head. Dan hesitated but he stepped closer and grabbed the rope that was dangling off of Phil’s body.

He did what he was told, wrapping the blue length around the rope that was already on his body, slowly stretching it under his legs and around his waist. Dan was being careful not to touch Phil in any places he wouldn’t be comfortable with. The rope that hung under his crotch was significantly looser than the rope under his arms and around his wrists. And when Dan was finished, he took a step back after making the final tie, securing Phil’s hands behind his back with another tie and resting on his bum, smirking at the older boy.

“Alright, Phil. Work your magic.” Dan laughed and shuffled back against the wall to watch.

Phil could feel the world moving around him, cursing himself for drinking the wine so fast. The effects were just now kicking in and he was wobbling on his knees as he tried to look over the job that Dan had done. He looked up at Dan and suddenly became aware of a negative aspect of this. Dan was standing, fully clothed and completely free, while Phil was on his knees, nearly naked and tied to himself. This was incredibly demeaning and no amount of drunkness could take that feeling away from him.

“Don’t watch me,” Phil said before watching Dan make a face like, _seriously?_ “I can’t do it while you’re watching.”

Dan glared at him. “How will I know you aren’t cheating?”

“There aren’t any scissors around here, are there?” Phil sassed back, glancing around.

“Yeah but…I want to watch you do it,” Dan argued. “I tied you up, I get to watch.”

Phil rolled his eyes.

“Fine, but you can’t just stand there. You have to do something embarrassing to,” Phil bargained.

“What? Phil, you were the one who-”

Phil was staring at Dan with a deathly glare which Phil was surprised even worked because of his incredibly undignified position.

“Embarrassing?” Dan was confused.

“Yeah…” Phil thought for a moment. “…like…”

There was silence while Phil came up with something. Then it hit him.

“Like reading! Keep reading!” Phil said, in reference to the story. “Out loud.”

“You want me to read you…the story about the bondage…while you try and get out of…bondage?” Dan spelled out and Phil blushed when he heard the words fall from Dan’s lips.

“Um…yeah. Sure.” Phil stuttered out, already starting to think about how he would get out of the ropes he was tugging on. Dan was looking at him with even more skepticism. He stared for 30 seconds before he sighed and pulled out his phone.

“Okay, whatever.” He caved and pulled up the link, finding the spot they had left off. He was leaning up against the wall in Phil’s room, every now and then giving Phil a glance while he struggled.

Phil didn’t think about how any of this was a bad idea.

Because how could this go wrong?

He writhed around and tried to get his hands lose, managing to unwrap one of his shoulders, but the result was an added tugging on his waist. It had gotten tighter. Not just there, but against his bum. He mumbled to himself while Dan began to read.

“ _Phil tugged against the ropes in an effort to get out but he gave up when Dan entered the room. He was wearing his classic skinny jeans and no shirt. Phil gulped and looked up at the boy who was unbuttoning his pants for him, starting to regret being loud in the first place,_ ” Dan read aloud, no longer laughing. It was clear that he hadn’t expected for them to get this far into the fic. Reading smut aloud was something Dan probably wasn’t used to and Phil was counting on that. What he wasn’t counting on, was for the writing to be so good. _“When Dan pulled out his cock, Phil drooled as the gag in his mouth shifted. Dan was going to teach Phil a lesson with that? The throbbing length in his hand was already leaking for Phil and he was entirely ready to take it.”_

Dan shifted uncomfortably, stumbling over the words. Phil figured it was because he was hesitant or drunk. One or the other. The subject was getting a tad racy.

Phil however, was developing a problem. He could feel the ropes in his front getting tighter and at first, he thought it was because he was struggling so much.

“ _Dan ripped out the gag from Phil’s mouth and replaced it with his cock. Phil, already asking for forgiveness, started to suck Dan off, the younger boy throwing back his head in response. Phil licked up the shaft before swallowing it whole, moaning around it in his throat. Dan reached down and grabbed Phil’s hair in his-_ ”

“Stop!” Phil panted, forcing himself to fall forward on the bed. He had quickly figured out why the ropes were getting tighter and he didn’t want Dan to see that. Not after the shit he was giving him about the fanfic in the first place.

Dan looked up and saw Phil lying face down on the bed. His eyes crinkled on the sides and he was laughing a little, his perfect teeth on full display.

“Oh, what’s wrong, _Phil_? Do you need some help?” Dan stepped forward and Phil flashed him a glance.

“No!” He shouted, startling the other boy. Dan didn’t come any closer. “I’d just rather you not read anymore.”

“Huh. Weird. Because I swear a second ago, you were telling me to keep reading,” Dan teased, his eyes narrowing. He obviously didn’t see why Phil was lying belly down on the bed, but he could see Phil was uncomfortable. His face was full of red. “If you want me to stop, come and stop me.”

Dan kept reading, this time with an air of confidence. He thought this was a game. _“Dan thrust into Phil’s mouth while he reached down and behind Phil. He teased at his entrance, covering it with the lube he pulled from his back pocket. Phil moaned at the contact and Dan’s dick twitched in Phil’s mouth.”_

“Dan, please,” Phil whimpered, unable to move at all. Not without exposing his little problem. But Dan wasn’t listening. He thought this was funny. Phil had never heard anything like this come from Dan’s mouth and Phil was too drunk to deal with it.

 _“Dan thrust his fingers in and out of Phil’s hole, deeper and deeper before he found the perfect spot. When Phil bellowed in pleasure, Dan put another finger in.”_ Dan smirked, looking up at Phil who was about to be sick. He couldn’t figure out why his lower half was reacting the way it was. “Oh Philly, looks like I’m going to fuck you in this one. That’s rare. Normally you get to top.”

Dan had ditched the “fic-Dan” and fic-Phil“ nicknames and brought this story fully into reality. Phil had asked for it and apparently, he was going to get it. He closed his eyes and tried to will the erection away, trying to ignore the words Dan was saying.

Now he realized why this was a bad idea.

Dan got drunk on power and he had _way_ too much power.

_“Once Phil was stretched to Dan’s liking, Dan pulled his cock from Phil’s gasping mouth, bringing it around back where he lubed it up and pushed it against the aching hole.”_

“Dan,” Phil pleaded, and it almost sounded sexual. He saw Dan’s eyes glance up and he raised his eyebrows. “Please.”

“We’re just getting to the good part!” He stepped a little closer to Phil. “And you don’t seem to be working very hard on getting out. Have you finally given up?”

If Phil wasn’t drunk, he might have said yes. If Phil hadn’t completely lost all of his dignity, he might have said yes. But he was drunk, and he was still feeling rather confident that he could get out. So he sighed and he grimaced up at Dan who laughed and stepped back, continuing to read.

As the details became more explicit, Phil managed to turn himself around in the bed so that he was facing away from his flatmate. He got himself back up on his knees and looked down to assess the situation.

Fuck.

He was so hard.

He just sighed and tried to let it go as he worked against the ropes that he thought were the loosest.

 _“Dan fucked Phil until he was screaming his name, the bed squeaking and Dan grunting. Phil’s hands were in the sheets and Dan’s were raking against Phil’s skin. Dan was-”_ Dan stopped reading when he looked up from his phone. He noticed that Phil was no longer facing him and Phil didn’t register this until suddenly, Dan had crossed the room and moved to the other side of him. Phil jumped when he came into view and before Phil could do anything, Dan was right in front of him. “Phil, how long are you going to struggle before you realize-”

That’s when Phil knew he was fucked. Dan’s eyes traveled down his torso and then flicked right back up to Phil’s eyes. His face went pink and his eyes went wide. He slid his phone into his back pocket slowly and Phil could literally see his best friend put the pieces together. Dan all but said “ooh” as he bit his lip in embarrassment.

Phil just hung his head and fell onto his stomach again, sighing and deciding that he was never going to remove his face from where it was against his sheets. The room was quiet. Dan didn’t keep reading and Phil was just waiting.

He could feel the alcohol leaving his system, his short lasting drunkness coming back down to a buzz, and Phil was lying face down on his sheets, nearly naked, erect and tied up.

He couldn’t get out on his own. He realized that. And this was now super awkward.

“Well jeez, Phil, you could have told me to stop.” Dan kind of chuckled nervously, of course, his eyebrows up in sympathy. Phil lifted his head and glared, his blue eyes hopefully getting darker so Dan would feel the frustration.

“Untie me,” Phil ordered softly, no longer in the mood to play games. He was just embarrassed now. What person gets hard while listening to their friend read smut?

“Oh come on! You can get out! I believe in you!” Dan said, disappointed that the game was over. How could he not see how awkward this was?

“Dan. Please?” Phil said dejectedly. He just wanted to close his door and be by himself. He was going to have to shamefully take care of this problem or it wasn’t going to go away. Dan frowned.

“I’ll make a deal with you,” Dan started.

“No, Dan, I-”

“You keep trying, and I’ll turn around and stop reading,” he suggested,

Phil sighed and shook his head.

“I’m tired.”

“Oh come on, Phil. I went through all the trouble to tie you up, you might as well keep trying. You might never get the chance to try again!” Dan argued, reaching out and nudging Phil’s shoulder. Phil did not appreciate the contact.

“ _Might_?” Phil snarled. Dan’s hand snapped back. Phil was kind of annoyed that Dan was ignoring his problem and pretending that this wasn’t mortifying. If it were the other way around, Phil would have untied Dan immediately and left him to do what he needed to do. “This is _never_ happening again.”

“Phil!” Dan whined, his typical whiny voice giving Phil shivers. Dan’s voice had changed a lot since they had met, but not the whining voice. It was just as high as always.

“Just untie me, Dan,” Phil said, moving his hands a little behind his back to signify that he wasn’t able to do it himself. Dan hesitated but he knew when Phil was aggravated. He might as well stop fighting it.

“Fine.” Dan sighed and stepped forward. Phil couldn’t help but notice that with Dan standing closer and against the bed, his crotch was right in front of Phil’s face. Dan bent down to untie one of the knots at Phil’s wrist and he was so close, Phil could smell his familiar scent. He instantly got an image of what Dan had been reading, it flashing across his brain and leaving just as fast. Phil made a small noise of surprise and Dan jumped back. “Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“No…sorry, I just…” Phil trailed off, shaking his head and putting it back into the sheets so he wasn’t looking directly at Dan’s jeans on his level. He didn’t want to smell him either. It was only going to make this worse.

He felt Dan pull out one knot on his hands, but Dan wasn’t going to be able to release his hands until he untied the other knots on his body so when Dan tugged a little more, not being able to access the part he needed to untie next, Phil swallowed. He was going to have to get on his knees again. In front of Dan. And he was still hard.

Phil lied there without moving and Dan tugged on the rope again, hoping Phil would get the message. He did. He just didn’t know what to do about it.

“Phil, you need to-”

“I know. Can you just leave me here? And come back when-”

“Phil! I’m your best friend. I’m also a _guy_. This happens. Stop pouting and sit up. I’ll get these off of you and then I’ll leave you be.” Dan was getting frustrated now. Phil could tell. Phil had just ruined his fun and everybody knew that Dan wasn’t a fan of his fun being kiboshed. Phil sighed and nodded, afraid to argue with that. He trusted Dan, even though he was mortified, there was nobody else he’d rather have this problem with. Thank God they hadn’t had guests over.

Phil slowly got to his knees and Dan rolled his eyes, reaching forward and going for the knot under Phil’s neck. Phil tried to ignore how close Dan was getting but Phil could see Dan’s eyes travel down his chest and to his crotch. He shifted uncomfortably. He was about to ask Dan to keep his “eyes up here”, but then he realized why Dan was looking.

There was a knot directly below his belly button.

Which meant it was directly above his little problem.

There was a moment of silence until Dan spoke because Phil couldn’t.

“Do you want me to…” Dan asked, gesturing. Phil knew that he needed to untie that one before he could untie the rest but he just hung his head and sighed.

God, this was a terrible idea.

He felt his cock twitch at the thought of Dan reaching and undoing the knot. He scolded his brain for even allowing that kind of thought to exist, but he looked up and saw that Dan had also seen Phil’s cock twitch. Good thing he didn’t know what Phil was thinking. Otherwise, he would surely be freaked out.

“If you wouldn’t mind…” Phil’s words were so soft, at this point, totally humiliated. Dan nodded and slowly reached out to grab at the knot.

He did his very best, but there was no avoiding the contact. He went to grab at the little tie and his palm bumped against Phil’s warm member, the boxers doing nothing to protect Phil from feeling the touch on his tip. He tried so hard to prepare and not think about how painful the erection was, but when Dan’s hand came in contact with it, he accidently let out a whimper, at which Dan’s hand froze. He was no longer touching Phil but his hand remained on the knot, not sure whether to keep going.

“Phil…”

Phil told Dan everything. They were best friends, so if Phil knew something about himself, Dan most likely knew it as well. But they didn’t talk about their sex lives. They didn’t need to because neither needed to know it. Sometimes Dan would mention something about not getting laid or Phil would tell Dan about someone he deemed attractive, but they didn’t talk about their kinks or their preferences. Something Dan certainly didn’t know about Phil, was how sensitive he was. Phil didn’t masturbate often. He just didn’t have time. But because he rarely touched himself, even the slightest touch was enough to get him going. And Dan has just touched him on the most sensitive part of his body.

“I’m sorry!” Phil cried, his face probably redder than it’s ever been. Dan and Phil had been through a lot in their lifetime and Phil was constantly doing things that he considered embarrassing. That was the Lester way. And most of the time, Dan was there to witness it. Whether Dan was walking in on him changing or accidently stumbling upon Phil’s internet history while using his laptop, it was not as embarrassing as this. This was new. This was different. Phil had never been in any situation like this.

“It’s okay…it’s not your fault,” Dan mumbled, his face going red too as he reached forward and tried to quickly undo the tie. Of course, with Phil’s luck, this knot was pulled tight and getting stuck. With his haste, his touch was rougher and Phil’s cock was already throbbing in pain. Phil let out another little whimper.

Dan froze again. This time he didn’t move his hand.

“Phil.”

Phil didn’t answer him. At this point, his chest was heaving and he couldn’t even open his eyes. He had no control over his noises - he’d always been that way, and Dan had his palm on the tip of his already swollen and erect cock.

He’d have to move out.

He could never look at Dan again.

Phil wiggled away from Dan’s touch and forced himself face down on his bed again and just groaned. Even the contact against his sheets felt like too much. He hoped Dan got the message and just left him there to die.

“Phil…” Dan said quietly, obviously with pity.

Phil said nothing, he just waited.

“I’m sorry. This is my fault. I should have listened to you,” he tried to explain, probably hoping to make Phil feel less embarrassed. It wasn’t working because Dan’s tone was never this sheepish. He sounded like he was embarrassed for Phil. “Let me fix it.”

Phil said nothing because he felt like it literally couldn’t get any worse. Phil was hard because his best friend read smut out loud that involved the two of them. He was just as bad as the shippers at this point. He didn’t even feel that way about Dan. He would know if he did. This was just his natural reaction to the audible porn. And he supposed that Dan knew that much, so he allowed his body to flip over and he lied down, facing the ceiling. His eyes were shut and he was just praying that Dan could do this quickly and with as little touching as possible. Then he could pack his bags and be out by Friday.

He felt the mattress dip and Dan getting closer. He prepared himself for some slight contact on his sensitive tip, but his eyes flew open when Dan’s hand didn’t land there. No, his whole hand landed on his shaft. He lifted his head and looked at Dan who was staring right back at Phil, watching for his reaction and making no facial expressions at all.

“What…what are you doing?” Phil asked, his words shaky. It felt amazing to have the warm contact on his cock, but he had no idea what had possessed Dan to do that.

“I’m fixing it,” Dan claimed, wrapping his hand around the rock hard member. Even though his hand rested above his boxers, he could still get his hand mostly wrapped around the form. “I did this to you. I’ll take care of it.”

“You…you don’t have to d-”

“It’s okay. Just…relax,” Dan instructed, his hand starting to palm at the erection, harder this time. Phil whimpered and threw his head back, unable to think clearly. Dan was his best friend, but he was also touching his dick. Dan Howell, his flatmate, was touching his dick. What was he supposed to do about that? He whimpered when he felt him squeeze.

“D-Dan…” Phil whimpered, giving in mentally and physically. There was no use fighting it. Phil was already a goner - he could feel the wet patch of precome beading on the front of his boxer shorts.

Dan started off hesitantly, but once Phil submitted completely, Dan’s movements became much more defined. He palmed at Phil for minutes before he hooked his fingers in the waistline of Phil’s shorts, tugging them down and letting Phil’s cock spring from its confinement.

“Oh, Phil. You are much bigger than I thought you’d be.” Dan complimented, speaking for the first time in minutes, his voice reaching a new level of low. Phil melted when he heard Dan’s words, feeling better about how his best friend was looking at his dick. At least he was impressed. “You don’t mind if I…?”

Dan lowered his head to Phil’s crotch and Phil opened his eyes to see what Dan was referencing. His breath hitched when he realized what Dan was asking and Phil’s head frantically shook, suddenly wanting nothing more than Dan’s mouth on his cock.

Dan sucked Phil into his mouth, dropping his head onto his length. Phil moaned, louder than the whimpers he was letting out before, showing his appreciation. His best friend was no stranger to this. Dan had a big mouth and many subscribers complained that he was too loud, but right now, Phil was in amazement. The way Dan swallowed him whole, pushing his tongue underneath the belly of his member, letting his wet heat surround his cock as he sucked it and licked it while it was down his throat. Phil was in heaven. Which was strange because he had just come from thinking he was in hell.

“Oh, Dan…” He moaned out his best friend’s name. He was tied up so he couldn’t reach into Dan’s hair like he would of if he had access, but his vocals would have to do. Maybe that was the point of the ties in the first place. He wouldn’t know. He had never done this before.

He heard a pop as Dan plucked his head off of Phil’s cock, his drool leaving a trail from the tip of Phil’s length to his red and swollen mouth. Dan was licking his lips and giving Phil a look of accomplishment, his eyes narrowed and his hand reaching out to stroke Phil while he caught his breath. Phil just let out a shaky breath as he noticed Dan’s smirk. Was Dan enjoying this? Or was this just charity? Did Dan feel bad for Phil, or was this because he had been wanting this for a while? This was why Phil stayed far away from fanfiction. He couldn’t afford to think like that. Dan was his best friend. Surely this was just because he felt bad. A blowjob could be platonic, right?

“Phil…sit up,” Dan mumbled, still stroking him. He grabbed Phil by the ropes across his chest, pulling him up onto his knees, then pushing him down on his chest. Phil’s ass was in the air and before Phil could even say anything to stop Dan, the younger boy was migrating to the spot behind him, hooking his fingers into Phil’s boxers and pulling them down as far as he could before hitting the point where the ropes kept them from sliding. Phil couldn’t see Dan’s face anymore and he couldn’t tell if that was better or worse.

But then Dan pulled his cheeks apart and suddenly the wet hot heat that was on his cock only seconds before, was circling his hole. The tongue that had been sliding up and down his cock was now pushing and trying at his entrance. He was _not_ used to this feeling at all. He wasn’t sure what to think. But he wasn’t complaining. Who knew this could feel so good? And here Phil thought he was straight…

As Dan worked him open with his tongue, spitting and licking into the hole, Phil could feel the presence of a digit, reaching into his hole.

“D-Dan?” Phil squeaked, Dan’s name coming out in two parts. Dan slowed to a stop, his hand resting against one of Phil’s cheeks, waiting for whatever Phil had to say. Phil turned his head to get a glimpse but he couldn’t really see Dan from where he was. Not to mention, he was blushing so hard that he’d rather Dan not see him. “In the bedside drawer…on the left…”

Dan didn’t move for a moment, confused by what Phil had just said. But Phil felt the moment it clicked, Dan leaning over and opening the drawer. He fished around with his cleaner hand until he found the very unused bottle of lube that was just sitting back there, popping the cap and squeezing some of the cold liquid onto Phil’s desperate hole. Phil moaned in reaction to the cold substance, his cock twitching and Dan’s finger making it’s way back to his entrance. He slid it in after coating it and Phil’s eyes squeezed shut. He’d never experienced this before. Not with anyone. Again, he thought he was straight.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, sensing how tense Phil had become. Phil just nodded, his breath too shaky to form words. “Tell me if you need me to slow down.”

Phil nodded again, Dan poking another finger into his clenching hole. While he was doing this, he leaned forward and lapped at the area around Phil’s entrance. His tongue circled his own fingers, sometimes replacing them while Dan gave him a little break. Phil could feel the loss though and he whimpered when the tongue couldn’t reach the same distance as Dan’s long fingers could. Phil would never see his best friend’s hands the same. Even when Dan plunged his fingers into the first knuckle, Phil still felt filled to the brim. When Dan loosened him enough to fit his entire two digits in, Phil moaned as he felt them bend, striking a soft spot inside him. He writhed with pleasure, swearing he was about to come right then. Dan could feel it and because he didn’t want to hurt Phil, he ejected his fingers and let them fall from the hole.

“Dan…please…put them back…” Phil begged, his heart beating quickly. He had never felt something so pleasurable in his entire life. He wanted more. _Needed_ more. At this point, it could have been anybody back there and he wouldn’t have complained. But he was glad it was Dan.

Dan slid his fingers back in, popping the cap of the lube once more to coat another. Phil had seen enough porn to know what was happening. Dan was stretching him. Did this mean he was going to fuck him? Was Phil about to get fucked by Dan Howell, the internet sensation, his best friend, his flatmate…?

He lost his train of thought though when Dan shoved his third finger inside. The stretch hurt and Phil whimpered. This time, the whimper was followed by a hiss. Dan stopped moving and gently removed it, waiting for Phil’s heart rate to go down. While he waited, he reached around and took Phil’s bobbing cock into his hand, stroking it with the leftover lube. Phil moaned, his cock twitching in Dan’s hand, earning a surprised noise from the other boy. Soon, he was filled again, Dan still stroking to distract Phil from the pain, a third finger managing to slid into Phil without him knowing. But now Dan was thrusting and twisting his digits into Phil’s aching hole, sometimes brushing up against that special spot. The spot that made Phil’s heart rate spike.

“Fuuck…you’re so tight,” Dan mentioned, his hand moving faster on Phil’s cock so that he would clench his hole a little more. His fingers felt so good inside him, unable to imagine the way his cock would feel. Was he ready for that?

Regardless of the answer to that question, he was gonna have to be. Dan removed his fingers - not without a vocal protest from Phil, wiped his fingers on the sheets below them, then threw his shirt off, fumbling with the button on his tight jeans. Phil couldn’t see, but he wanted to. He turned his body slightly so that he could watch as Dan shimmied the tight article of clothing to his knees, revealing some rather tight briefs. Phil couldn’t help but notice the bulge in Dan’s pants, the younger boy stroking himself over the cloth.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Phil?” Dan asked, not revealing his (what looked to be) humongous cock. Phil nodded and bit his lip, breathing desperately through his nose. “I want you to say it.”

Phil gulped. There was a certain darkness to Dan’s eyes now. Something he wasn’t used to seeing. Sure, Dan got drunk on power, but it was never like this. Dan was looking at him like he was something he wanted to eat. Something he wanted to devour, but only if it wanted to be eaten. Phil took a deep breath and swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Ye-yes. I want you t-to…fuck me.” Phil rarely cursed, but a smile formed on Dan’s lips when he did, seeming to enjoy the way the word fell from his innocent mouth. He couldn’t blame him. Phil was rather reserved.

“Good.” Dan nodded and slid the fabric down his thick thighs, letting his cock bob in front of him. Dan’s cock was something indeed. It was heavy and thick and it didn’t look like it could fit in those pants he was always walking around in. Phil let his jaw drop and he knew Dan saw it before he reached out and grabbed the rope on Phil’s back, pulling the older boy back and into position. “It’s a good thing we tied you up. Makes this a lot easier.”

Phil could no longer see Dan, but he heard the cap pop again and the lube getting rubbed onto Dan’s length. Before he knew it, Dan was lining up and fingering Phil a few more times just to make sure he was totally ready to take him. On his way out, he brushed against Phil’s prostate, making him whine before he felt Dan’s tip on his entrance.

“Mmmm…” Phil melted as he felt Dan’s warmth filling him up. Dan was so thick against his tight walls and Phil could do nothing but moan into the sheets below him. He clenched his hands but they were tied tight behind him.

Dan stayed put for a moment, not moving after he bottomed out. He was going to wait for Phil to get used to the stretch, reaching forward and grabbing Phil’s cock. He stroked it lightly, not giving Phil his full strength, obviously wanting Phil to save his come for when Dan really fucked him. Phil was impatient, though, trying his hardest to back further into Dan who was only pulling farther away as he did it.

“You have to wait, Phil. I don’t want to hurt you.” Dan’s words were soft but also deep, just like the cock that was throbbing inside him. Phil trusted Dan so he waited, letting the gentle stroking keep him occupied as he waited for Dan to start thrusting.

Phil thought he knew pleasure but he had only scratched the surface. Dan pulled out, all the way to the tip, then slowly thrust himself in. The lube made this easy, Dan’s length repeating this motion a few times and Phil not quite understanding how good it could feel. That is, until Dan leaned over and pressed his belly flush against Phil’s back. His cock dipped in at a different angle, shoving itself right up against that special spot. Phil felt himself crack, his voice dropping an octave as he moaned out Dan’s name, louder than he had all night.

“Dan!” He cried as Dan picked up his pace. He had found the spot and was not holding back. He thrust with purpose, letting his cock hit Phil’s prostate as he breathed against Phil’s neck.

“Phil…you’re so tight for me.” He whispered into Phil’s ear and Phil could feel the shivers go down his spine and redirect his attention to the penetration happening. The whole experience was euphoric and all he could think about was how he got to this moment? How did Phil Lester end up getting fucked by his best friend? This night had started with pizza and innocent conversation. He had a couple beers and a glass of wine. Apparently, he couldn’t be trusted with that.

Dan’s thrusting got faster and Phil could feel the sweat building up on his forehead. Dan’s hand was rapidly stroking him and he could hear the sound of Dan’s thick thighs slapping against his rear end. Phil moaned for him, covering the sounds and unable to control his volume.

Dan slowed though and whispered something else. “Let’s not worry the neighbors. Hush Phil or I’ll find a gag like in that fic.”

Phil shut up.

He put his face in the sheets so he was at least muffled. Dan shook his head.

“I want to see you.” He pulled out and Phil turned to protest, but Dan grabbed the ropes on his side, flipping him over so he was lying on his back. Phil blinked up at the shirtless boy above him, taking in the sight of Dan’s clavicles and his smooth chest. He couldn’t help but blush a little when seeing Dan’s face, covered in sweat with a quiff that could kill. Phil never really looked at Dan in this way and he couldn’t tell if he liked it or not. Dan was smiling down at him, though, bending his neck down to kiss at Phil’s chest. He kissed around the rope and in the places he thought Phil might be most sensitive. Clearly, they knew each other too well because even though Phil never mentioned how sensitive his nipples were, Dan for some reason guessed that they were, targeting them and giving them special attention.

Phil missed Dan’s cock, though, seeing it hanging heavy below Dan and just above his spread legs. He lifted his lower half to get Dan’s attention and he only received a glare from the boy who was clearly taking his time.

When he finished up teasing at Phil’s nipples, he kissed down to Phil’s cock once more, taking it into his mouth and swallowing it. He reached down and fingered Phil while he did it, slowly and careful not to bend his fingers in a way that would make Phil squirm. Phil couldn’t figure out why Dan was doing this, teasing him and making him wait. Wasn’t Dan trying to help him out? Not make things ten times worse.

“Dan…can you…please…” Phil needed Dan inside him, now. He couldn’t wait any longer and his hands were a little tied up. His hips were thrusting up into Dan’s mouth and as good as it felt, he had felt Dan inside him once, there was no way he could come without it inside him again. “Please.”

His mumbles were ignored until Dan felt like he had his fill. Minutes had gone by and Phil was close to tears at this point. He wanted to be fucked again and this time, he wanted to watch Dan do it.

Dan lined himself up again, biting his lip as he aimed his cock in the right direction, pushing in and letting it slide. Phil arched his back and elicited a sound that resembled a choke, Dan’s head snapping to attention. He seemed to like that. He let himself fall against Phil’s chest, their bodies being closer than they had ever been, letting his bottom half thrust into the older boy’s heat.

“Phil, you look so beautiful being fucked like this,” Dan said, making Phil blush. Dan had never called him beautiful before. Precious, amazing, a genius…the list could go on. But beautiful? Never. It gave him a shiver to think about.

But before he could even think about responding, he felt the thrusting get deeper, Dan thrusting harder and the pace picking up to a point where Phil nearly blacked out. The pleasure was so intense that he had to close his eyes and break his gaze from the boy above him. His mouth gaped open and he felt Dan lace his fingers into his black hair. What he hadn’t expected, was Dan to lean down and connect their lips.

Sure, Dan was fucking into him, fixing his little problem…but he didn’t like Phil in that way, so why would he kiss him? Kissing was so intimate and Phil had figured that they would go the whole nine yards without a single peck. He was wrong. Dan was tonguing his mouth like he had his hole, licking at every wall inside. Phil knew the internet was obsessed with Dan’s lips but he had never thought about it. They were just lips. But now that they were attacking his mouth with sweet laps and nibbles, he knew exactly what they were talking about. Dan’s kiss reminded Phil of their friendship, Dan’s smell translating into a taste, Phil thinking about how inappropriate that thought was right now.

As Dan kissed deeper, Phil kissed back, and the thrusting got harder. Dan was pulling nearly entirely out, then going back in at a faster rate. He reached down between them and gave Phil’s cock a pull.

“I-I’m close…” Phil whimpered into Dan’s mouth, feeling the corners of his best friend’s lips turn up. He lifted his head from Phil’s and watched as Phil fell apart slowly. Dan thrust into his prostate and Phil could feel the tugging at his sensitive cock get more intentional, his stomach starting to feel hot. He was about to blow it all over their chests.

“Come with me, Phil.” Dan breathed into his ear, working towards his own orgasm. Phil watched as Dan’s lids closed and his mouth dropped open, thrusting deep into him as he began to come inside Phil’s clenching hole. That’s what caused Phil to break, his breath hitching and his cock spilling into Dan’s hand and up onto their chests. Phil began to unravel, his head thrown back and his eyes wide open. Dan was panting in his ear and slowing his movements while Phil finished having the best orgasm of his entire life. He couldn’t believe it was still happening after multiple seconds of coming, never having experienced anything like it before. His cock was throbbing with Dan’s hand still wrapped around it, frozen as he breathed heavily on top of Phil like he was stuck there forever. Phil didn’t mind though, his chest heaving with a certain amount of content.

Nothing was said for minutes. It was clear that someone needed to say something. Neither were drunk anymore and both of them were to blame for this. Phil could claim that Dan started this because he initiated the touching, but Phil was the one who had gotten himself tied up and half naked in the first place, so he wouldn’t be pointing any fingers.

“Dan?” Phil decided to start, assuming that Dan was tired. As one would be after doing that to a person.

“Hm?”

“Ever read a fanfic like that?”

Phil didn’t know why he asked that, but he heard the other boy huff out a laugh, picking his head up and looking down at Phil. He didn’t know what his own face looked like, but Dan’s was red and blotchy, his eyes half lidded and his lips falling open and slightly wet. Phil was proud of himself, Dan or not, he made a man look like that. Dan’s hair was frazzled and no shower could remove the after-sex glow that he exhibited.

“No, Phil, I can’t say I have.” Dan was still trying to catch his breath, smirking and looking down at the mess Phil had made. His cock had gone flaccid now and Dan’s was getting there. Phil could feel it slipping from him slowly. “Well, I guess I can untie you now.”

Phil had forgotten that he was tied up in the first place, his arms wiggling a little and reminding him.

“Yeah…I guess you can.”

Dan slid himself out and Phil held in the whimper he felt inside him. It felt like he was losing more than just Dan’s cock as it fell from his hole, then realizing that it was come dripping down his bum. Dan’s come.

“Aw, shit, give me a sec.” Dan got up from the bed and walked to the door, disappearing from the room entirely. Phil felt vulnerable. He was tied up, nearly naked and covered in both of their come, spread eagle and panting. He didn’t know where Dan went but he hoped he would be back soon.

Not even a minute later, Dan came back with a warm, wet washcloth and started wiping up the white liquid from Phil’s chest. It felt nice on his sticky skin, letting Dan wipe up his flaccid cock and balls now too, eventually feeling the cloth against his stinging hole. Dan wiped up the leak and then crumbled up the cloth, tossing it onto his dirty pants where he’d remember to pick it up and wash it. Then, without waiting any longer, Dan went for the knot by his crotch. It was no longer in touching distance from his soft cock and Dan easily picked the knot apart and then moving to the next one. Dan leaned down and kissed the skin under the rope, following his hands as he untied knot after knot. Soon, the rope just came undone by itself and Dan helped Phil to his knees while he finished untying Phil’s arms and wrists.

When the rope fell to the bed, Phil pulled his boxers over his modesty, lifted his arms and stretched them out above his head, noticing Dan’s eyes on his chest. Phil had a few marks from the ropes and he could tell that Dan felt bad about them. He didn’t say anything though because he figured silence was what Phil needed right now. Dan reached over and grabbed his own briefs and pulled them over his legs and over his crotch. Then he stood, collecting his pants and shirt from the floor. Phil watched him, his face red and his hand fishing for his phone in his back pocket of his discarded pants, checking the time. It had become night, Phil knew that much, seeing Dan nodded and glance towards the door.

“Sorry, I uh…” He clearly didn’t know how to finish that sentence and he just booked it, leaving the room and letting the door fall nearly shut behind him, leaving Phil to sit on his own bed in silence, trying to figure out what just happened. Dan left the room faster than he’d ever seen Dan move. He was clearly trying to get out of Phil’s presence.

There was a tingling in his stomach and Phil looked down as he picked at his nails for a moment. He knew what that feeling was. Was it guilt? Was it fear? No, it was something that he didn’t expect to be feeling right then. Happiness. Desire. _Love_.

He didn’t understand why he was feeling this way, but he was worried about his best friend. He never acted that awkward around Phil and he had a feeling it was because they just spent the past half hour fucking. He slid off the bed, getting to his feet, regretting this as his legs wobbled and he felt the pain fall to his rear, but pushing through because he needed to find Dan. Dan was more important.

As he entered the hallway, he immediately knew where Dan had gone. His bedroom door was shut and he was clearly holed up inside. Phil brought his fist to the door where he knocked a few times only to get no response. Dan clearly didn’t want to see him.

But that wasn’t going to fly.

They had been best friends for years. Phil wasn’t going to let this ruin their relationship.

“Dan, can I come in?” Phil asked politely, checking the doorknob. To his surprise, it was open. The handle twisted. “I’m coming in…” He announced as he opened the door and walked in. Dan was lying in his bed, wrapped in his warmest blanket and the duvet, staring at his phone with intent. His thumb was scrolling and Phil wondered what he was looking at. “Dan?”

Dan said nothing, lifting his eyes and looking up at Phil who was still nearly naked. He was sure Dan was as well under the covers.

“Whatcha doing?” Phil asked, slowly stepping closer, not sure about the state of mind Dan was in. Dan returned his eyes to his phone, sighing slightly and swallowing.

“Just reading.”

“Fanfiction?” Phil assumed, hoping he was right.

Dan nodded.

Phil walked over and sat on the bed next to Dan who flinched a little. He seemed kind of lost.

“Are you okay?”

Dan looked at Phil and shook his head. At least he was being honest tonight.

“What’s wrong?”

Dan scrolled some more, squinting at the bright screen. “I’m trying to find a fic that fits.”

Phil cocked his head in confusion.

“Fits?”

“Yeah. You know…one where we’re just friends and then get drunk and fuck.” Dan relayed the events of that night back to Phil who was even more confused. “I’m trying to find out what our fic-selves do afterward.”

Phil still didn’t understand.

“What we do?”

“Yeah. Do we stay friends? Do we start fucking? Do we…” Dan trailed off, his brown eyes scanning the tiny screen in his hands. “There has to be a fic that explains what to do.”

Phil chuckled a little and shook his head.

“What to do?” he repeated and snatched the phone from Dan’s hands. “Dan…”

Dan was too tired to fight back and he just looked down at the carpet. Phil sighed and scooted closer to the sulking boy.

“You aren’t going to find the answer in a fanfic.” Phil reached out and pet the boy’s cheek, brushing the hair from his forehead. “We are the _actual_ Dan and Phil, and we just fucked,” Phil smirked a little and bit his lip. “You know every fanfic is going to end in us falling in love. That’s their answer. We literally just lived a phangirl’s wet dream.” Phil leaned down a little and looked Dan in the eyes, forcing him to look up at his own. “ _You_ get to decide what happens to the real us, okay?”

Dan was silent, Phil watching Dan’s eyes as they danced from one pupil to the other, finally falling down Phil’s face and to his lips. Phil smiled.

“Dan Howell, perhaps we should take their advice?” He leaned in a little closer and Phil took the liberty of taking his soft lips into his own. Dan didn’t fight it. Quite the opposite in fact. He kissed Phil back with the same intensity as he did while they were fucking, but this one seemed more real. More thought out. More connected.

When they fell from their kiss, Phil didn’t move far. He just touched their foreheads together and chuckled softly.

“You know, maybe fanfiction isn’t so inaccurate after all,” he admitted, Dan smiling and rolling his eyes.

“And you were giving me _sooo_ much flack for reading it earlier.”

“Hey! That was before you tied me up and fucked me.”

“Only because you asked me to!” Dan teased. Technically, he wasn’t wrong. He did ask him to tie him up and Dan had forced him to ask him for sex. “Plus, if this was a fanfic, we would have fallen in love beforehand. Then struggled for months before coming to terms with it and fucking it out in the end.”

Phil nodded and sighed.

“So does this mean we can do that again?” Dan asked, his face lighting up as he reached out and grabbed Phil, wrapping his arms around his back and pulling him down into his arms.

“I mean, yeah. If you want.”

“Good. Because that was the best sex I’ve literally ever had.” Dan kissed at Phil’s cheek and nuzzled into his neck.

“Me too,” Phil said. “And to think it’s because some 12-year-old thought it would be hot to see me tied up.”

“It was.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh and Phil?”

“Hm?”

“You owe me a pizza.”


End file.
